


Snowman snippet

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Texting, Unspecified Setting, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lance got himself locked out in the snow





	Snowman snippet

Still up? -L

No you can’t copy my homework -K

Wooooow rude. -L  
Open your window -L

Are you gonna blast me something on a boombox -K

No -L

Are you gonna flash me? -K

No!! Open your window -L

…….. -K  
….. is that fucking snowman supposed to be me -K

Yessss!!! Do you like the mullet? -L  
And the angry coal face? -L

Good night Lance -K

Whatever you love it -L  
Hey can you let me back in the building -L  
Keith -L  
Keith -L  
Keith -L

OH MY GOD -K  
How did you lose your card again -K

I didn't lose it it just got -L  
De-magnetized? -L  
Un-magnetized -L  
Antimagnetized -L

Freeze -K

Hey look outside -L  
I fixed your snowman -L

...... -K  
Real mature -K

Do you think the boobs need to be bigger? -L

**Author's Note:**

> request literally anything i'll write you a microfiction


End file.
